


(Not) Ny Job

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Celestial Intervnetion Agency, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: The CIA has killers too.





	(Not) Ny Job

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what this is. It just popped into my head and refused to go away.

       The Doctor rounded the corner just in time to see the assassin duck into an alley.

       The Doctor grinned to himself. That way was a dead end. “Got you now.” He yelled as he dashed into the narrow passage. The alley was dark and quiet. Suddenly, one of the shadows moved. There was a flash and the Doctor jumped backwards, barely managing to avoid having his foot burnt off.

       “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” As his eyes finally adjusted, he could see the assassin standing by the wall. She was wearing a pure black robe, dark hair falling around her shoulders and a blaster held loosely in her hand.

      “Celestial Intervention Agency twits.” The Doctor scoffed. “I’ve had enough.”

       The woman gave him an amused grin. “That’s too bad for you. So, if you’ll get out of my way, then I’ll get out of yours.”

       The Doctor didn’t move. “Why did you kill the President?”

       “It’s my job.”

       The Doctor was speechless for a moment.

       The woman dipped into an elaborate bow. “Sallanastrador, CIA assassin.”

       Suddenly the Doctor felt uneasy. Neither assassins nor the CIA were known for having the highest moral standards. He dreaded to think what their assassins were like.

       “You had no right to kill him.“

       “As soon as this planet masters basic time travel, in about fifteen years or so, he’s going to use knowledge of the future to make sure he stays in power for as long as possible.”

       The Doctor stared at her. “Fifteen years is a long time. He might not do it.”

       “It’s not my job to wonder if he’s going to do it. Get in. Kill him. Get out. That’s basically it for me.”

       The Doctor didn’t know what to say.

       Sallan, who’d been leaning against the wall the entire time, straightened up and cocked her head. There was the faint sound of running and shouting.

       She fixed the Doctor with a steady gaze. “Are you going to move or not?”

       “No.”

       She shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Pulling something out of her pocket, she flung it at the Doctor.

       The silver throwing star sank into his leg, causing the Doctor to fall. Bright red blood welled and he couldn’t move without causing white lights to flash behind his eyes.

       The assassin stepped lightly around him.

       “You...” The Doctor groaned, clutching his leg.

       Sallan stopped at the entrance to the alley and looked at him coolly. “I did ask nicely.” She gestured towards the Doctor’s leg. “That’s just a bleeder. I won’t kill you, probably.” Turning, she melted into the night.


End file.
